


Tout doit être pris en compte

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [313]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Semaine des clubs, Semaine des clubs n'4, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Raphaël a peur pour Hugo à cause de cette blessure.





	Tout doit être pris en compte

Tout doit être pris en compte

  
Raphaël n'a pas envie de rire aujourd'hui, il a fait le chemin depuis Madrid pour aller à Londres, le stress ronge son ventre et il ne ressent que de la panique. Hugo respire et est loin de mourir, mais il est blessé et ne pourra pas jouer avant longtemps, en tout cas c'est foutu pour 2019. Raphaël est devant son lit de sa chambre d'hôpital, ses poings se serrent et se desserrent et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour arranger la situation, alors Hugo va rester avec son bras dans le plâtre pendant plusieurs mois.

  
''Arrête de stresser, je vais pouvoir jouer après.'' Bien évidemment, le capitaine essaye de le rassurer, mais Raphaël n'arrive pas à faire passer la pilule

''Et si tu ne pouvais plus ? Si tu ne jouais plus jamais Hugo ?''

''Raphaël, je vais bien, ça va s'arranger, alors ne parle pas de ce genre de choses.''

''On doit en parler, toutes les probabilités doivent être prises en compte !'' Raphaël est énervé contre Lloris parce qu'il ne s'inquiète pas

''Raph... Viens ici.'' Hugo tapote son lit pour lui indiquer qu'il doit s'asseoir à côté de lui

''Hugo...''

''Tout va bien se passer, je t'aime Raphaël, même si je ne joue plus, ce ne sera pas grave, car tu seras avec moi et ce sera suffisant.''

''Tu dois aussi jouer pour montrer que tu es le meilleur.''

''Un autre jour Raph.'' Raphaël a toujours peur pour son gardien, mais il va un peu mieux quand Hugo l'embrasse...

  
Fin


End file.
